


==> Sollux: Answer your Kismesis

by StubbornDodecahedron



Series: Hot Disaster Dumbass Factory [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, culturally aware dirty talk, soft blackrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornDodecahedron/pseuds/StubbornDodecahedron
Summary: This will read fine as a standaloneThe nasty parts of chapter 7.Sollux is in a funk and needs to get his act together. Roxy comes around to facilitate that. Sollux has some hangups with physical intimacy and suggests a compromise. Gets a little more than he bargained for.





	==> Sollux: Answer your Kismesis

==> Sollux: Answer your Kismesis

"Sollux, open this fucking door!"

There are two loud thumps as Roxy bangs on the wood. You're sitting on the floor by your bed with your knees brought up near your chest. You don't want to deal with this. You're depressed, you're drowning in homework, Dave won't so much as look at you anymore, nothing is even remotely enjoyable, and you're tired as fuck. You are completely out of shits to give. "Leave me alone!" you shout back.

"I swear to hell! Open. This. Door." There's a loud bang with each word of the command.

"Go. Away." You say, mocking her cadence.

"You can't just hole up in your room every time something bothers you!" You don't respond this time. "Don't you fucking ignore me!" It's not just 'something' it's everything. It's everything stacked on top of everything else. If everyone is trying to scale a mountain, they may have different mountains, but they've got gear. You, however, not only do you not have gear, but your mountain is made of loose dirt and leaves so even if you did have gear you would still slide right back to the bottom. "Sollux!" Alright, that's it. She wants in? Fine. Fucking, fine. What do you care if she's yelling at you from inside or outside of your room? You stand up, march over to the door, and roughly wing it open.

"What the fuck do you--" You can't get the words out before she's pushing you back, wedging herself into your room before you can close the door on her, but she doesn't stop there and in a hot second you find yourself up against the wall. The door clicks shut.

"The hell is wrong with you?" She is pissed. Her brows are drawn down and tight and there are tear tracks down her face, leading to her set jaw, and a mouth pinched smaller than usual. The fists balled in your shirt may also be indicative of this. She's been drinking too, you can smell it on her breath, but you're really not one to talk, because you're not exactly sober right now either.

"Do you want that list itemized or in chronological order?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it, smartass," she says, letting go of your collar so she can angrily point at you. However, she remains in close proximity, keeping you pinned where she put you. You narrow your eyes at her as they glow brighter.

"Oh? And just what did you mean? What could you possibly have meant beside 'why are you so fucked in the head?' Why is your thinksponge so gogdamn broken?' hm? Tell me, Roxy. Just what did you mean?" Your voice gets louder as you go until you're talking just as loudly as she was if not louder.

"I meant why are you being such a dumbass!"

"I'm being a dumbass?"

"I'm glad you agree."

"No, fuck you. You can't just come in here and insult me and and--" You try to advance on her, but she shoves you back to the wall with her hands pinning your shoulders and she growls at you. You've heard humans try to make troll sounds before and it's mostly an absolute disaster. The pitches are all off, too high or low, carrying the wrong implications because it's like synthesized speech, but that is not what is happening here. Roxy really did just growl at you albeit with an accent.

"I can and you bet your ass I will. You've been moping around all week. I haven't heard a word out of you since I tried to get you to come hang out with us, which by the way, Dave was disappointed about. And don't act like you don't give a damn, I'm not stupid. You need to do something! Talk to someone! Go outside! Fuck, I'll take you out to get plastered. Just do something! I'm not gonna let you lock yourself away like this!" You stare at her completely dumbfounded as your brain tries to catch up with the different feelings going through you that are mostly centered around having your kismesis growl at you with such fervor and tear you a new one. Just when her expression begins to falter from your sudden silence, you pull her forward, your hand on the back of her neck, and you kiss her hard and desperate. She's only briefly surprised before she starts kissing you back in equal amounts of not gentle. "You're such an idiot." She says against your neck before biting the tender spot where it meets your collar.

"And yet this is where you choose to place your affections." Her teeth won't break your skin, but the effort is appreciated. One of her hands tangles itself in your hair and she pulls your head to the side. "Are you marking up my neck?" you hiss at her. She moves to a different spot and starts again, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. You can't decide whether to press into it or pull away and wind up doing a bit of both beneath her.

"Yep. You get to walk around with a neck full of 'my kismesis had to kick my ass in gear' marks." Fuck, that's kind of hot. The way she says it right next to your ear is also pretty hot. You try to turn the tables and flip her, pin her against the wall, but she's not having any of that. You only manage to push maybe a foot away before your back meets the brick again. A leg plants itself firmly between yours, one hand on your upper arm, another on your jaw; you are very much pinned. She looks directly into your eyes and it is searing. Then she kisses you again. You pull her closer, as flush to you as you can, the words 'do not maul' flashing in your mind as you're wary not to grab her too hard with the claws you now keep filed down dangerously blunt just in case. "You're gonna get your shit together, Sollux," she says against your lips. You try to get back to kissing her, but she pulls her head back. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna get my shit together." She lets you kiss her.

"Why?" She's pressing up against you in a way that is wonderfully intimidating.

"Cause I'm a disaster."

"Wrong answer." She bites your lip. You wish you could bite her back.

"Because you said so."

She shakes her head. "Still wrong." She pulls your hair to expose your neck and you make a noise of submission. "Because you're better than this," she says her lips feather light against your voicebox. She lets you go all at once and the sudden lack of contact makes you shiver. You run your fingers through your hair as you try to reel yourself back in a bit. Roxy is standing there, hip cocked, arms crossed, eyeing you up and down. A lot of the down actually. Roxy is staring at your crotch, isn't she? You look down and sure enough, there is some wriggling happening in your pants. Your bulge hasn't come out to party, but it's peaking out to see what all the fuss is about. She has the most indecent smirk on her face.

"Oh shove it," you say as you flip her off with both hands. She giggles as she comes back over and tugs you forward by your shirt (this poor shirt, the collar is never going to be the same), walking backward until reaching the bed where she turns you both around so she can shove you down onto it. "I said shove it, not me," you come back with, but there isn't a whole lot of bite to it. She climbs on top of you and bends down to give you a kiss that you eagerly return.

"So, you uh, gonna bring that little guy out to play orrr..." The hands you have on her hips tense up. You can see her noticing your unease.

"I, I'm keeping my clothes on, but...you don't have to...entirely...if that's what you want." You run your nails gently down her legs, feeling the transition from the fabric of her skirt to bare skin and then just grazing the tops of those ridiculously tall socks you think look great on her before going back up again. You feel a bit guilty about all this. She wants to be with you so badly. She sighs and runs her fingers through your hair and over your horns.

"What does that mean? Are we just gonna make out till we're all hot and bothered and then I leave to go think of you in the shower again?"

"Wait are you thinking of me in the shower or thinking of me while you're in the shower because those are two diff-- ow hey." She gives you a good swat to the arm and you can't keep a straight face anymore. Neither can she. "Come'ere," You say, scooching backward so your legs aren't hanging over the edge so much and she can lie down next to you. Or on top of you as seems to be the case. She really likes to do that and you find it endearing. "I think I have a compromise," you say as you snake your hands up her sides and under her shirt. Her skin is so soft. If you weren't so careful, or if you didn't file down your claws so much, it would just shred to ribbons. She trusts you so much. She's so patient with your bullshit. She's so eager to have you, but she's waiting still because you need her to. You undo the little clasp that everyone in the movies seems to have issues with and pull the combined bundle of clothes up over her head before chucking it somewhere to your right.

"Are you not gonna tell me?" She grabs your hands that were resting on her waist and pins them above your head. She's staring you down, and gog those pink eyes.

"Make me." You can hear the breath she takes in through her nose as she tilts her head and flares her eyes. How neither of you has yet to break any teeth with the force of your kisses you will never know.

"Tell me." She bites at your lip. Her fingers are in your hair, and yours are drawing red lines over her back. "Tell me." Her hand is on your side, running up your shirt. "Tell me, Sollux." You pull her close and rock your hips up against hers and the enthusiastic response you get back is enough to have your bulge squirming out far enough to twist around itself like it's one. It has your breath hitching against her neck and that only seems to drive her wilder. Honestly, she could probably get you off this way, but this is about her, not you. You continue on for as long as you can stand it before you say her name.

"Roxy." You press a hand to her side. She pauses her efforts to grind you into the mattress and takes to placing gentle kisses against the marks she's left on your neck. You run the pads of your fingers over the exposed skin of her back, down toward the base of her spine where you know it makes her shiver. "Don't leave this time." She picks her head up to look at you. She's blurry. Your glasses were knocked off at some point.

"What do you mean?" she asks as she reaches for something above and to the right of you and then sets the red and blue object out of harm's way.

"I need it to be different and I've never done this with anyone." You move to sit up and she backs off of you to rest on her heels. You grab the closest blanket and bunch it up between you and the wall behind you before leaning back against it and taking Roxy with you. You pull her so that she's situated between your legs with her back to you. She's still breathing hard and the thought that she'll be breathing harder, against you, it makes a spark run down your back. You wrap your arms around her and bury your face in her hair. You love the way she smells. You kiss her neck. "Don't leave this time when you think about me."

She looks up at you. Her face is flushed pink. "You ass, you're still gonna make me get myself off?"

You have a shit eating grin on your face. "Mmmhmmm," you hum. She blinks slowly at you before closing her eyes and resting her head against your shoulder. "Touch yourself for me, Roxy." You say low in your throat. You don't have to ask her twice. It sounds a little weird to you, but you try to bring your subharmonics up to a level she can hear. "Can you hear that?"

"A little," she says as she moves your hand down from her waist to the hem of her skirt. You slip two fingers teasingly just below the fabric and she makes a small pleased sound. "Mostly I just feel it against my back. It's nice."

You take a deeper breath and try again, speaking closer to her ear and as suggestively as you can. "How about now?" She rocks back against you.

"Hot damn, that's better," He demeanor changes and now there's a hum in her throat. "Speaking of better..." She shifts against you to move her legs to the outside of yours instead. You can take a hint. You move your legs apart slowly to spread hers.

"Like that?" you ask. The way she bucks her hips and cranes her neck to press her face against your collar is answer enough. You hadn't really thought about that, about her still being able to grind against you like this. You bet she can feel your bulge writhing against her. She's gone a little quiet, but you can tell she's doing something. You just can't see what it is. "What are you thinking about?"

"You, your fingers instead of mine touching me." her voice is getting airier. You realize you're not certain what kind of things she wants to hear. Her nook should work a lot like yours in theory though so you take a stab in the dark.

"Do you want them inside you?"

"Fuck, yes."

Good guess. You take the hand not occupied at her hip and guide her by the arm to move her hand lower. The way she shifts against you when she raises her hips to meet her fingers and the way her breath hitches against your skin is the last straw that brings your bulge out as far as it can. You bury your face against hers somewhere near her temple and buck your hips against her involuntarily. You were trying to refrain from that. You were slick enough as it was. So much for these pants now. If you can feel your genetic material seeping out of you then these clothes are done for.

"Hey, Sollux. I can feel that ya know." there is a devious hummed chuckle that trails off the end of her sentence. "Is that-" she gets interrupted by what she's doing to herself. It must have felt particularly good. "That as far as it comes out? That's like, a lot." Good to know.

"Yeah," if she is going to boost your ego, you might as well return the favor. "Doesn't always do that."

"Really now?" She moves to rest her head against your other shoulder so she can reach up to pull you in for a kiss with her non-dominant hand. Both of you are breathing harder now. "Out of curiosity" Oh boy, curiosity. "Does it reach far enough for you to fuck yourself?"

"Holy shit, Roxy, that is such a filthy thing to say."

"Is it really?" Her sincerity is debatable.

"You have no idea." You pause for a moment. "But yeah, it can."

"Is it a kinky thing, Sollux? Is it something you aren't supposed to do? The way it twitched makes me think you've more than tried it." she teases you, holding your head in place by your hair as she speaks, her lips only just grazing yours. You make a soft, low, trilled clicking sound in your throat that she seems to understand equates to some kind of submissive sound of arousal.

"Yeah." It's the answer to all three questions. It's actually one of those things that are considered taboo, but that everyone knows people are doing all the damn time. You do not have the clarity of mind to explain that right now.

"Do it for me?" You cannot possibly say no to that. Not the way she asked it. She lets go of your hair and moves forward for you so you can undo your pants. You're vividly aware that she's watching you and it sends a shiver through your body. "Wait." Your fingertips only just graze your bulge when she grabs your arm to stop you. You make a whine and look up at her. "Can I see it first." Your lips part, mouth open slightly with uncertainty as your eyes look away. She lets go of your arm and quickly adds, "You don't have to." It quells your anxiety.

"Next time." You wink at her and the awkwardness dissipates. She's still watching you though. She's twisted back to face you with one hand on the bed and the other on your knee. You see her bite her lip before you let your eyes slip closed and reach down your pants to coax your bulge into your nook. It isn't something it'll do on its own, but it is not difficult to persuade it to. Your head tilts back and you do nothing to stop the moan that leaves your throat, somehow remembering to pitch up your subharmonics for your kismesis. This time it's Roxy spreading YOUR legs, just a little, just enough to tease you as you enter yourself. It can most certainly go further, but you leave it at just enough that it'll stay put.

"That's so hot," she says. You go to wipe your hand on your jeans. It was a good choice to wear black ones today. She turns back around and you're both quickly back to where you were, but oh man does this feel so much better. You hold her tighter as she grinds against you, pushing your bulge deeper, back and forth as she alternates between touching herself and fucking her fingers.

"Roxy." It isn't a question. You need to say it. You need to pant her name against her lips as she kisses you. You need to stay here, stay present, stay with her. Your fingers twitch, threatening to dig your claws into her hip and side, so you fold them under press them into your palms, but her hand takes yours and unfurls them. You think she's going to hold your hand and you're about to tell her that that's too red for you, but she runs her thumb over your claws instead.

"Your nails are duller than mine, Sollux. It's okay." You're about to protest, but she continues "I'll tell you if it's too much." That's all you need to undo your last bit of self-restraint and dig into her skin, not nearly as hard as you could, but enough to satiate your need to. Her reaction is more caliginous than you could have ever hoped for. Her back arches as much as it can with how tight you're holding her and a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl escapes through barely parted lips as she reaches back and absolutely digs her nails into your shoulder. You damn near pail right then and there. And the sound that emits from your throat is one you have never made before. It catches you off guard, but you don't have time to dwell on it because Roxy shudders against you and drags her nails hard across your skin.

"Fuck, Roxy, you better be close if you intend to keep doing that." She stops clawing you, but doesn't pull her hand away. Instead, she lets it drift to the back of your neck and pulls you down to meet her lips. She bites you.

"Pull my hair already." You do so and the sound she makes only pushes you closer to the edge.

"You need to pail first. I-" You shudder, "I did not factor myself into this choice of position."

"Forget the pail."

"That is filthy." Your voice carries no indication of objection. If anything you're egging her to continue. A devious sound hums against your lips. She bites at them again. You realize she likes hearing that.

"Is it? Does that turn you on Sollux?" It does. It totally does. Her entire body is starting to tense up. There is no time to play coy.

"Don't stop. Keep talking. Please," you beg. You'll have to tell her later that this is sort of a contest that you've just lost.

"Does it turn you on to think you might pail right here. With me against you?" Her voice is getting shaky. You're making that low trilled sound in your throat again. "How dirty is it for me to make you pail inside your self?" Holy shit.

"That is vile," Your claws rake over her skin. You are barely holding yourself back. You pull her hair harder and the sound she makes nearly breaks you. "Roxy." She hides her face against your neck and digs her nails into your skin. That's it for you. The way you spread both your legs as your hips rise you think is what pushes her over and makes her shake against you.

"Sollux, come for me."

"Roxy." it's all you can get out. It's the only word left in your mind.

Small tremors are still running through the both of you as you fall back together to lie on the bed. Everything is quiet except for the sound of you and her panting. She's on top of you again, but now she's facing you, laying astride one leg off to your side, resting her head against your chest. She runs her hand up your side and down your arm. With limited coordination, you run your fingers lazily through her hair. You hadn't intended to go that far.

"You okay?"

"Hm?" Your thinksponge isn't back online yet.

"You said you hadn't meant to go that far."

You must have said that out loud instead of in your head. You inhale deeply and let it out as you give her a squeeze of reassurance. "Yeah, I'm okay." You let your eyes fall shut. "Can you keep talking though?"

"Jeez, I don't know. Can I?" she laughs gently against you and you laugh along with her. "That was really good. Worth the wait." She sits up a bit and rests her chin on her hands so she can look at you. You open your eyes just enough to see her. Her hair is a disaster, She's flushed all the way to her shoulders, and there is the most dazed expression on her face. She's beautiful. "Bonus points for figuring out another one of your kinks." She raises her eyebrows suggestively at you with a grin of triumph oh her face.

"Don't get cocky just because you won this time. You seemed pretty into it yourself. No one has ever said anything that perverse to me." You waggle your eyebrows right back at her equally as suggestive. She tilts her head curiously and you immediately realize your error.

"Oh? And just what did I win?"

"Nothing." You reply too quickly. She pushes herself higher up to loom over you.

"No, no, you said I won something. What did I win?"

You throw your arm over your eyes and chuckle through a smirk. "You're my Kismesis, Roxy. What do you think you won?" Not that you really ever were in the lead. You were pretty quick to submit, although she didn't have you begging until the end. You cover your face with your hands as you turn more yellow than you already are. "I know you can hear those mid-range sounds just fine." You slide your hands up into your hair before letting them fall aside. She has the widest close-mouth smile plastered on her face like she might be holding in a laugh. "Oh, shut up." She was.

"I didn't say anything," she musters through her laughter as she sits up. "Those little clicks and stuff you make are hot." You reach back and throw a pillow at her. She throws it right back at you. Ah right, you are gonna need to wash that pillowcase now. You prop yourself up on your elbows and survey the damage while you float a water bottle over from your desk for yourself and an unopened one from beside the fridge for Roxy. Your mouth is crazy dry and her's probably is too. This is a mess. The sheets are a mess. Roxy is a mess. You're a mess.

"You may want to rinse off." You suggest. Roxy looks around and then down at her self while nodding her head.

"Yeah, yeah that might be a good idea."

You move to sit up and swing your legs over the side. "Go first, ill get rid of this and find something for you to wear." She comes to sit next to you and wraps an arm around you.

"Really though, are you okay? I didn't mean to push you into er...participating."

You lay your head on her shoulder. "You didn't. I got kind of carried away, but you would have stopped if I had asked." She did actually. You didn't even have to ask. She backed off when you got uncomfortable. You take her hand in yours and thread your fingers together. You should say this now before you lose your nerve. "But if...if I'm ever too quiet," She brushes her hand over your arm. "...check in." it probably would have been worthwhile to mention that before, but you were a bit distracted.

"That's cool. I can do that." She gives your hand a squeeze and thankfully doesn't make a big deal about it.

"Cool." You let go of her hand and to stand up only to grimace as genetic material drips down your leg.

"Forget about something there, Sol?" she snickers and gives your arm a little pat. "Been there before." She winks at you and makes her way over to the ablution block. Yeah, you need to wash these jeans immediately.

When you get out of the ablution trap Roxy is still in your room. You're not sure why you expected her not to be. She found your sheets and made the bed, mostly anyway. She's wearing the pants you left out for her but doesn't have a shirt on yet, just her bra. She's looking in the mirror at all the marks you left on her.

"What's the damage?" You say as you come up behind her, glad to see that the marks on her back are just faint pink lines.

"Don't worry, you didn't break skin." Seemingly satisfied she throws on a T-shirt that isn't the one you left out for her. It's one with your sign on it. Definitely not a very spades thing to do, but endearing all the same. She turns around and you think she's about to loop her arms around your neck, but then she tugs your collar back to get a look at her handiwork. "But I broke yours." This time she does let her arms hang around your neck while she looks at you with a raised eyebrow and a smug smirk on her face.

"I noticed," you say with a smile as you tug her close and let your arms hang around her waist. She grabs your chin and tilts your head side to side.

"I do good work," she remarks about the collection of hickies a.k.a. "get your ass in gear marks" she gave you. You hum in response before stealing a quick kiss.

"I guess I better get to the laundry. Then maybe get some food."

"Good. I think I might come with." She grabs a laundry pod and smacks your ass on your way out the door. You roll your eyes and shake your head at her. Well, that's certainly one way to get you out of your room.


End file.
